Pretty Little Thing
by UZUDAE
Summary: Ike is going to the Christmas dance with Marth, Pit is going with Roy. The catch? Each dancing pair must have one tuxedo in it, and one dress. So the question is- who's wearing a pretty dress to the ball?


Pretty Little Thing

"Look Ike, I understand where you're coming from, but Peach is being _very_ particular. And I quote- 'All dancing pairs must be comprised of a single individual wearing a tuxedo, and a single individual wearing a dress. With means boys wearing black tuxedo's, and all girls wearing black or white dresses.' It is going to be a black and white ball after all. Formality is key…or so she said." Zelda informed the distraught mercenary as she grabbed for her thermos. Unscrewing the cap she laid it upside down on the table, and proceeded to pour black coffee in from the plastic flask.

"Yeah but then what the hell are me and Marth supposed to do!? We're both guys Zelda! I can't just grow a vagina for you, level with me!" Ike pleaded, slamming his hands against the desk and causing a small amount of coffee to spill over the rim of the princess' cup.

"Will you contain yourself!" The brunette shot, evacuating her papers away from the growing puddle of black coffee.

"Sorry, but c'mon. There must be something you can do."

"I don't know what to say Ike, except that it's important to her that each couple have a dress and a tuxedo in it. We can't have two tuxedo's dancing together, and we can't have two dresses together."

"And why not?" The bluenette asked.

"The hands said so. And they told her to say so too."

"And why did they say so?"

"Who knows? Who knows why they do _anything?_" The Hylian responded, taking a long swig from her black, hard plastic cup.

"What do we do then? Are we just supposed to not dance with each other the whole night?"

"Well… you're just going to have to wear a dress Ike." Zelda stated, snickering and holding back a laugh.

"Wha!?! Me!? _I'm_ wearing a dress?"

"Yeah, the hands were only specific that all tux's have to dance with dresses. They never _technically _said that a girl had to wear the dress."

"Why isn't Marth wearing the dress!? I'm- I am not…I'm a _man_ damn it!" Ike yelled, unsure of who he was trying to convince. Reaching across her desk, the Hylian laid a hand on the poor bluenette's shoulder.

"You're also the bottom sweetie." She sighed, trying not to damage the man's pride any further.

"Hey Pit, I was just wondering but…are you going to the Christmas dance?" Roy asked, fidgeting with his bangs uncomfortably. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…_

"I wasn't planning on it, no." The small cherub replied in a monotonous tone. Immediately the red heads heart sank, and he stopped playing with his hair.

"W-why not? It looks like it'll be a lot of fun."

"I don't know how to dance. I don't like large groups, and I don't drink." The brunette replied, peeking back down into the text he was reading. The boy found mortal books to be _very _interesting.

"Well you don't have to drink you know. And it'll only be a large group of your friends. Plus dancing is easy, anybody can do it!" The warrior pleaded, doing everything in his power to keep from _begging_ Pit to go to the dance.

"What if my wings got in the way?"

"You're wings will be fine, you can just fold them up."

"I haven't got anybody to go with. What fun's a dance when you're single Roy?" The small copper haired angel asked, looking up from his book. _Now's your chance Roy! Say it! Say it while you're still on the subject, while it doesn't seem weird!_

"Well…um, we could go. Go together I mean, couldn't we?" Roy mumbled, unsure of how the cherub would react. Immediately he closed the book, not bothering to keep track of his page. The boy's eyes went wide and he stared up, fixing his bulging orbs on the red head. _Oh shit…oh shit! You scared him you idiot! You've petrified him! _"You don't have to if you don't want to of course, just a suggestion!"

"You…wanted to…g-go with me!?" Pit stammered, absolutely shocked.

"Well…um…yeah, I wanted to ask you. But if you don't want to go it's fine! Really, I didn't want to force you!"

"No, it's not that, I just…" Immediately the cherub glanced down the hallway to the table where the only two blue haired men in the mansion sat- Marth and Ike. His eyes passed across Ike's features quickly and admiringly. In an instant he studied all the curves and chisels, drinking them in, and storing them for later. _Marth is so lucky…_ "I wasn't expecting you to ask is all."

"But you do want to go, right?" The red head pushed, craving a definite yes or no answer. Again Pit's eyes drifted over his _true_ infatuation. Sighing he smiled and focused back on Roy.

"Yeah…I'd love to go with you Roy." The angel forced, trying to convince himself as much as the eager warrior. _Who knows, maybe he's right for me. No sense dwelling on…well…what won't happen._

"Really? That's great!" Before Pit could even protest Roy had hugged his arms around the brunette and started squeezing, wrapping the poor boy in a gentle, but stifling embrace.

Sitting at the opposite end of the library from the new couple to be, Ike couldn't suppress the pang of jealousy that coursed through him as he watched the two hug each other. _We used to be like that…where did it go?_

"Hey love, how are- you didn't pick out a book?" Marth asked, coming over to the table and sitting down, laying a few paperback books out in front of him.

"No, didn't feel like it. I'm not much for reading." The bluenette replied, glancing over Marth's shoulder at the Roy and pit who seemed to be embracing for an _uncomfortably _long time.

"You know, they keep children's books here too." The prince joked.

"Very funny Marth, did you come up with that one all on your own?" _I always feel so patronized nowadays. I can't tell if he's being mean or if…I just really can't keep up._

"So, I have to ask you one last time, are you _sure_ that you're okay with wearing a dress to the dance?" Marth questioned, even though the couple had been over the topic several times.

"Yeah, sure. I mean why not? It's no secret we're dating, and _apparently _it's no secret that I'm your 'girlfriend' either." Ike said, a bit of anger in it's voice.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that, I already explained. I told that to Zelda in confidence, Peach just found out by mistake. And you know how things spread, especially when you're dealing with a big mouth like Peach."

"I know, I'm not mad, I'm just saying. Since everybody knows, I'm sure that they wouldn't think much of a dress."

"Well, that's the spirit, I suppose. And don't lie to me Ike, you _are_ angry, I can tell. And you should be, I messed up." The bluenette reassured as he put down the book he was flipping through to comfort his uke.

"No, it's over and done, no point getting upset over it." Ike replied, trying his hardest not to be curt. _You've got me all figured out. It's no fun anymore, there aren't any surprises. It's only been a month or two and it just feels like, like you're bored with me or something._

"Well…okay, as long as you're not still mad. And I mean it's not as though anybodies giving you shit for it…right?"

"Well…Snake made a few jokes about-"

"Snake's got a joke for everything. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm." Marth reassured, interrupting his lover.

"Yeah, I know. Nobodies 'making fun' of me for it, but it's annoying. I'm sick of all the girls in the mansion giving me the same 'Aww that's so cute!' every time it get's brought up. I'm not a trained seal, right?" Ike chuckled, still a little hurt, but appreciating the humor of the conversation.

"True, they'll get over it eventually. They're just excited because it's new information sweetie."

"Did you see the new couple?" The mercenary asked his seme, motioning over the bluenette's shoulder with a nod. Immediately Marth turned to look at the brunette and the red head who were still wrapped up in one another.

" Awww, really? They look cute together. Good for them" The prince replied, his voice genuine.

"I agree, hopefully they're in love too."

"Yeah…hopefully. Goodness, how long are they going to hug?"

"I don't know, they've been at it since before you sat down" Ike answered, kicking back in the chair and eyeing the two once more.

"Is Pit trying to escape or something? He seems to be squirming a lot." Marth asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, it does look that way."

Walking back up to the room, Ike wished that his head wasn't telling him what it was right now. Be led by his lover Marth, whose hand was wrapped gently around his own, he wanted the doubting voices inside to just stop.

_This isn't working, is it? This relationship is just a natural disaster waiting to happen. I should end it, before it has a chance to get nasty. But then again_… Ike looked down at the hand clutched around his, and the smile on Marth's face. _Why isn't it working? He's so nice, am I doing something wrong?_

Getting to the door, the prince grabbed the handle and turned, gently throwing the door open. As the lover's stepped into the main room of their apartment, Ike felt the butterflies in his stomach mounting.

_I have to say something…_

"Hey Marth…" The mercenary started, not sure if he still wanted to go through with what he was planning.

"Yes love?" _Fuck! Shit, that didn't help!_

"I um, I was just wondering." _Now's the time Ike. Honesty! That's key in any relationship, so be honest. _"Are you…do I bore you?"

The bluenette immediately turned to his lover, but not with a look of shock on his face. A bitter frown was creeping across his features, and his eyes seemed to nod at the mercenary and confirm his fears.

Walking over to their bed, Marth sat down and motioned to Ike to come beside him. Nodding solemnly Ike walked over and lowed himself onto the bed beside his lover, trying to look away from his disheartened face.

"Does it feel that way to you?" The prince asked after a long while. _He didn't say no._ Ike though, trying to sort out what that meant.

"Well, it's just, I feel like I can't keep up"

"Well maybe it's _you _who's bored of me." Marth offered.

"You see! That's what I mean, you're always turning my words around and being so-"

"So what?"

"I just hate the way you've got me all figured out is all." Ike pouted, not sure what he was trying to say.

"This isn't working, is it?" The bluenette answered his love, staring down at the floor. For what felt like hours the two looked away from each other, each thinking over what the prince had just said. It had been on both of their minds for a while now, but had remained unsaid until now.

"No…it's not working." The mercenary replied, his voice morose.

"How long do you think? Think it hasn't been working?"

"A week, two weeks maybe…you?"

"Yeah, about the same." Marth answered, his eyes still averted from his boyfriend. "So now what do we do?"

"I don't know, I mean did we just break up?" The bluenette asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I think we just broke up. On Christmas eve." The prince added, with a sad chuckle.

"Well…I own a pretty white dress now, so I'm going to the dance either way. Want to come as my date?"

"But we just broke up-"

"Doesn't mean we can't go as friends." Ike interrupted, kissing his ex on the cheek. "That is if you're interested."

Immediately the bluenette perked up, hugging his uke close to his chest. "I would love that Ike. You're a great guy, you know that?"

"Pit, what do you keep looking at?" Roy asked his partner as they waltzed through the dance hall amid an ocean of white and black clad brawlers. Quickly the brunette turned his focus away from Ike and looked back to the redhead he was dancing with.

"Oh, just looking at all the pretty dresses and suits! I've never really seen clothes like these." Pit bubbled, covering up as best he could. _That dress looks amazing on Ike! _

"I guess that means they don't have suits and dresses in Skyworld?"

"No, we don't."

"So what do you wear to special occasions?" Roy inquired innocently.

"Oh, we have the silken robes we wear, that are almost transparent, and all sorts of pretty colors. Each angel wears a specific color that they pick when they're young." His face going a deep red, Roy had to try his hardest to force the image of Pit in transparent silk robes out of his mind.

"Th-that sounds…that sounds really, really nice."

"I feel absolutely ridiculous Marth." Ike mumbled as the two friends danced among the other Brawlers.

"Don't, you look stunning." The prince assured, leading his partner. The bluenette wasn't just patronizing his ex either, the man honestly thought the flowing white garment suited the mercenary.

"Are Snake and Samus still pointing?" The man asked, wincing and afraid to look over his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but yeah."

"God damn it! When will this night end?"

"Oh don't be so glum, the women all seem to appreciate it." Marth comforted.

"The women like it because it adds to the whole 'trained seal' thing."

"Well, that aside, there's one other person who seems to like your dress. And not me, I don't count."

"And who is that?" Ike asked, gloomy, but perking up with curiosity.

"Pit. The little thing hasn't taken his eyes off of you since we walked in here"

"Pit's taken, it doesn't really matter." The mercenary stated, shrugging off the compliment.

"On the rebound already? That was fast. And besides, he doesn't seem all that eager." Wanting a better look, Ike led his dance partner and pivoted them so that he could get a better look at Pit.

In contrast to the white puffy dress that Ike had chosen, made of cream colored silk, and with a bell shape held up my multiple petticoats, Pit had chosen a much sleeker dress. The angel was clad in a black strapless dress that flowed all the way down to his heels, and with a provocative slit in one of the legs that ran up to the thigh.

"I guess that you're right. Has he really looked over here that many times?"

"Every time I look over he's staring at you. Maybe he wants a piece of your ass too." Marth joked, taking control of his dance partner once again.

"Why don't you just dance with him?" Roy asked, trying to hide his frustration.

"What!?"

"Ike…why don't you just dance with him? I'm sure he'd say yes."

"But…he's with Marth…and I'm here with you."

"But you don't like me…" Roy retorted, all knowingly.

"That's not true I-"

"Everybody knows you like Ike. And I'm included in 'everybody', so I know too."

"It's that obvious?" Pit asked, ashamed of himself.

"Yeah, which should make it even easier." Roy added, masking over his frustration with kindness. It killed him that the angel wouldn't be his, but so be it.

"But him and Marth are-"

"No they're not. They haven't kissed once since they got here, Marth is handling him cautiously, not to mention they're not as 'playful' as usual."

"You're pretty smart." The angel commented. He was somewhat surprised, Roy had never seemed particularly bright to him.

"I have my moments, yeah."

"Can I…can I cut in?" The tiny cherub asked, nervously fidgeting with his form fitted black dress. As Pit stared up at Ike, his eyes were completely glazed over with infatuation, he couldn't help but feel self conscious.

"Um…sure. With Ike right?" Marth inquired, sneaking his former lover a sly grin.

"Y-yeah, if you don't mind."

"We don't mind Pit." Ike chimed in, trying to hide a smile. _He want's to dance with me? Me!?_

"Well…I'll just leave you two to it." The prince said somewhat awkwardly as he made his way over to a very available redhead across the dance hall.

"Aren't you the slightest bit guilty?" Roy asked as his newfound partner led him in a dance he was not only unfamiliar with, but slightly confused by.

"Guilty over what?"

"You guys just broke up today, and you're already on the rebound?"

"Déjà vu. I feel like I've had this conversation before." The bluenette chuckled as he dipped his partner, earning a blush from the boy as bright as his hair.

"Really? You're ex thinks you're a whore too?" The read head asked playfully.

"He put it a bit lighter but…a mutual break up does have it's benefits."

"Ah, _mutual_. And what benefits are those?"

"I don't have to feel guilty about this." Marth answered, planting a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. Stunned the redhead almost fell before being scooped back to his feet by his new _partner_.

"I t-thought tuxes weren't supposed to dance with tuxes?" Roy stuttered in a pathetic attempt to change the subject.

"Do you honestly give a fuck?" Marth asked, a sly smile on his face.

"I guess not when you put it that way…"

"You have a very pretty dress Ike." Pit complimented the man as the waltzed across the dance floor, earning a heavy blush from the blue haired mercenary.

"I, well, thank you. You too." The man fumbled, trying to fight through the shame and be polite. As they continued to waltz, Ike noticed the boy slowly leading him along. _Don't tell me…is he? Again…_

"Thanks, I think the slit looks a little to raunchy."

"No, the slit is cute…are you leading this dance?" Ike asked, running his hands down the leg of the silk dress, feeling the outline of the angel's leg through the soft fabric.

"Yeah, I like to take control sometimes. Why do you ask?" Pit replied innocently. In his head the bluenette died a little as the small cherub continued to lead him along. _I just…I just never win. Do I?_

"I-I know what you mean."

"Do you ever feel that way?" The boy inquired.

"Less and less lately."


End file.
